Crystalline
by Holly Rose E
Summary: What you did on your winter vacation was fall in torrid, dreadful love.


Crystalline  
  
By: Holly Rose E.  
  
Summary: What you did on your winter vacation was fall in torrid, dreadful love.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
A/N: My first shot at a femslash. I do hope it isn't too bad!  
  
*****  
  
Crystalline  
  
*****  
  
What did you do on your Winter break, you ask yourself silently as he stares at you passionately, your face reflected in his murky green eyes? Leaning back, you place a hand upon your cheek, holding up your head so as not to let it droop from feverish sleep.  
  
You ponder over the question, for many a thing had taken place upon the glorious two-week freedom.  
  
At least for the others anyway, your latest guardian had never demanded that you also partake in the foolish lessons of those who are blinded by their giddy infatuation with the young.  
  
Blinking lazily, your envision her face in perfect harmony, her jewel eyes glittering shamelessly from the pure joy the glittering, immaculate white gave her as they danced and swirled - waltzing in gothic symphony.  
  
She had worn a dark purple scarf that day, you remember, and how it showed off her plump, pouty lips. Her face was ghastly pale, and you wondered if it was naturally so. She was fully filled-out, curves plush and unforgiving to those who saw her beauty.  
  
You wanted her, but never you could have her.  
  
Until that moment in time, your paths crossed for an insane moment.  
  
You had gone into the park - a rare thing that should have given you the first clue as to the bizarre things that were still to come - trying in a last attempt to lose the hopping, hopeful male mutant that would forever and all eternities cower before and worship beneath you.  
  
You walked through the dense forest, trying to find a hidden clearing you'd heard about from 'eavesdropping' on Lance, while he was apologizing  
  
_[sucking up]_  
  
to his dear Kitty.  
  
You didn't understand what his attraction was to the freshman, but you merely shrugged it off. To each his own - it isn't your place to judge.  
  
A branch scraped off your cheek before you had the time to try and stop it, placing a hand upon it, you felt the cold liquid slowly bubble out of the wound.  
  
You sighed, breathing out silently, staring as your boots kicked up the snow and watched as it flitted back to the ground ever so softly.  
  
Like her touch, you wonder now.  
  
You saw the clearing, or rather, heard it before. She was there already, dancing in the snow, looking every bit the fallen angel.  
  
The band Collide was playing in the background, the lead singer's voice singing in her breathy voice, the music perfecting the scene, making it so much more ethereal that it truly needed to be to convince you there was no other Perfect Being.  
  
For she was all it was.  
  
You stepped through, blatantly, and began to hum along, for you had never bothered to learn the lyrics. All you knew was that it was angelic.  
  
She stopped her dancing, and spun around, crossing her arms as she looked at you warily.  
  
You smirked and leaned over the radio, turning it up. You sucked in a breath, and held out your hand.  
  
You stared off for a moment, intense blue with emerald jewels battling the wits, and finally she rolled her eyes, and accepted your hand.  
  
And oh, how you had danced.  
  
You waltzed, or whatever a beautiful slow dance can be called, for hours on end or so it seemed. It was in reality, only until the end of the CD.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be the enemy?" she breathed into your ear, still holding on tight, though precarious all the same. Her southern accent sang in your mind.  
  
"Don't label me. I'm just a Maximoff."  
  
"The Witch."  
  
"Scarlet Witch," you said, pulling away slightly, looking into her eyes - wondering if you dare even try.  
  
You did.  
  
Before she had any time to react, you leaned in, focusing all of your being onto your lips - hoping against all hope that you could pull this off.  
  
Your lips glowing blue with the hex, you pulled her towards you and kissed her deeply as only a woman such as you can.  
  
For a moment, you had her: all of her. However, as all good things must do, it faded away and you felt the painful pull of her mutation yank at your essence.  
  
You pulled away slowly, not wanting to let her know you were scared or thought of her differently. Breathing harshly, rasping nearly, you brushed a strand of her hair and tucked it behind her ear.  
  
Swallowing, you planted one last kiss on your beloved.  
  
She watched as you walked away without a word, wondering if you would ever return.  
  
You would. You and her both knew it then, and you both believe it know.  
  
Before you left, though, you did turn around and whisper two words to her, smiling as your blue eyes twinkled.  
  
You open your eyes and stare at Toad, who is now looking at your worriedly at the dreamy expression painted on your face.  
  
"Wanda?"  
  
"Merry Christmas," you whisper, her face smiling slightly in your mind as she wishes you a Happy Chanukah.  
  
*****  
  
MERRY (late) CHRISTMAS! Okay, so I'm one day off, sue me. This is dedicated to all those who've reviewed my fics in the past.  
  
Love and Peace  
  
-Holly 


End file.
